Lado B
by Winky Greenleaf
Summary: Essa é uma fanfic onde cada capitulo corresponde a uma fic diferente. Em cada capitulo você encontrará uma parodia de uma fic conhecida...
1. Quase Sem Querer

**Vitima:** Quase sem Querer - Capítulo 12  
**Autora:** May Malfoy

* * *

**Capítulo Um: Os Fãs (Por Winky)**

A caçula dos Weasley saiu da sala pisando em nuvens - bem acho melhor dizer pisando no chão, pois Gina ultimamente anda um pouco gordinha e não queremos que ela acabe caindo do céu e acerte algum bruxo... Isso seria pior que um Avada! -, não podia acreditar que tinha mesmo ganho cinco pontos para sua casa numa aula de Poções. Talvez o professor Snape tivesse endoidado de vez, ou estivesse recompensando a "cara de pau" de Gina de ter ido lhe perguntar que tipo de _shampoo_ ele usava (o coitado pensou que era um elogio!). Ou ainda tivesse sido por causa da ótima e agitada noite em que tiveram juntos há alguns dias atrás: "Ô me jogue na parede!...Chame-me de largatixa!...Seja a azeitona da minha empada!..." Gina ainda lembrava das falas de seu professor. De qualquer forma era uma sensação ótima! Pelo menos até Colin começar a lhe perseguir pelo corredor.  
- Ginaaaaaaaaaaa! - ela nem precisou olhar para trás pra saber que ele trazia sua máquina fotográfica.  
A voz vinha de longe, então, se ela se apressasse, poderia escapar virando em algum ponto do corredor. Mas Gina só via uma saída daquele corredor e ela parecia incrivelmente distante. Apertou o passo o mais rápido que pôde, sem querer sair correndo, mas não teve jeito. Colin a parou, colocando a mão em seu ombro esquerdo.  
- Gina! - disse ele ofegante. - Ah que bom que consegui te alcançar. Por um momento pensei que você estivesse me ignorando...  
- Donde você tirou essa idéia? - respondeu, com ironia.  
- Faça uma pose! - disse Colin subitamente, tomando distância e colocando a máquina em frente dos olhos.  
Gina se assustou e fez a única coisa em que pode pensar: escondeu o rosto com o caderno que trazia nas mãos. Sabia que quão ridícula a cena poderia parecer para quem estivesse vendo, mas seria ainda pior posar para Colin no meio do corredor.  
- Colin Creevey! Por que raios você quer tirar uma foto minha? - só de pensar nessa possibilidade Gina já estava toda vermelha.  
- Eu quero ter uma foto da única grifinória que conseguiu pontos A FAVOR da Grifinória numa aula do Snape!... - disse, sorrindo, animado, mas sem afastar a máquina do rosto. - E você só precisou ficar de quatro para que isso acontecesse! - Completou o garoto  
- Claro que eu não sou a única! - disse, sem acreditar nas suas próprias palavras.  
- É a única que eu conheço! Vamos logo, Gina, não vai ser chata, não é?  
Ela negou novamente, mas sua voz foi sufocada pela de vários colegas de ano (que também ficaram empolgados com o grande acontecimento). Gina sentia-se corar cada vez mais, mas viu-se acuada quando Lenina Crowne, uma colega de ano que era muitíssimo desinibida, tirou o caderno das mãos dela.   
- Vai lá, Gina! É só uma fotografia! - disse a garota jovial, contando com o apoio dos demais alunos que estavam naquela parte do corredor e que já formavam uma rodinha de incentivo. - Afinal não adianta mais bancar a tímida já que todas já estão sabendo de suas _aventuras_.  
- Bem... Seja rápido, Colin...  
Gina deu um sorrisinho amarelo e desejou Colin batesse logo a tal foto. Mas quando Colin se preparava para apertar o botãozinho da máquina, todos se voltaram para uma voz arrastada que vinha de algum lugar trás de Gina.  
- EEEEEEEEPPPPAAAAA! - Gritou um loiro, dando uma voltinha no estilo Piti Bicha- Que estória é essa de tirarem foto da Gina sem mim??? Tudo que ela sabe foi graças à mamãe aqui Ô!  
Quem seria, além de Draco Malfoy? Gina olhou incrédula - ele tinha o dom natural de aparecer nas horas mais impróprias.  
- Sai fora! - disse Colin com raiva. Os dois não tinham boas relações devido aos constantes comentários sobre a admiração que o fotógrafo tinha por Harry Potter. Draco costumava nomear essa admiração de forma não muito inocente "Porque o Potter sempre fica com os bofes legais e eu tenho que ficar com Goyle?! Toda garota merece mudar o cardápio de vez em quando!" pensava ele - ou talvez ela já estou confusa.  
- Desistiu de Potter e vai fotografar essa...essa Baranga aí? - Falou Draco apontando o dedo indicador em Gina e batendo os pés.  
Ao ouvir-se sendo chamada de "baranga" Gina teve vontade de dar um soco em Draco. Mas recordou da velha lição que sua mãe lhe ensinara, de contar até dez mentalmente para não fazer besteira "Ninguém gosta de briga de galinhas querida" a voz de sua mãe lhe vinha a cabeça.  
"Um - Baranga! Humf, Dois - Por que esse babaca tinha que aparecer aqui agora, Três - Ai que idiotaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa......." A contagem não estava funcionando muito bem, mas Colin a salvou de ter uma reação física e salvou as linhas unhas pinks da garota.  
- Vou tirar uma foto dela porque ela merece. Sabe, ela conseguiu cinco pontos para a Grifinória! - Colin fez "cinco" com os dedos e olhou para Draco como se tivesse ganho a Copa Mundial de Quadribol.  
- Uau! Me segure, eu vou desmaiar! - disse, gesticulando com exagero. Na verdade ele estava mesmo afim de fingir um desmaio e cair nos braços de um garoto da Lufa -Lufa que esta atrás dele, mas mudou de idéia porque não queria que todos soubessem de seu segredo.  
- Cinco pontos numa aula de POÇÕES é um bom motivo pra você cair duro, loiro aguado! - a vozinha fina de Lenina ecoou pelo corredor (que agora estava no mais absoluto silêncio).  
Draco nem chegou a ver quem tinha dito aquela frase. Apenas sorriu triunfante e pareceu inflar, do mesmo modo que tinha sido quando Gina disse que ele era o "melhor aluno". Ela abafou uma risada, ele ficava mesmo muito engraçadinho quando estava "se achando" "Quem o vê assim até pensa que é homem" uma voz em sua mente dizia. Os olhos dele brilhavam de um jeito estranho quando ele achava que era o melhor, era como se... "COMO É QUE É??", gritou indignada a "voz da razão" na cabeça de Gina. Imediatamente ela interrompeu o fluxo dos seus pensamentos.  
- Você tem razão, você deve tirar esse foto... - Draco disse finalmente, mas ainda demonstrava raiva ao continuar a bater seus pés freneticamente no chão.  
Todos olharam com estranheza para o loiro que falava devagar, olhando para Colin e ocasionalmente dirigindo um olhar para Gina. Esta quase engasgou com a própria saliva. Com o começo daquela confusão, ela achou que tinha se livrado daquela desagradável sessão de fotos.  
- Malfoy, o que esta fazendo?! - disse Gina quase sem abrir a boca, se esforçando para que só Draco pudesse ouvi-la.  
- ...Mas que eu apareça nela também! - Draco completou, ignorando e respondendo a pergunta de Gina ao mesmo tempo.  
- O QUÊ?! - disseram Gina, Colin e todos os outros ao mesmo tempo.  
- Alguma objeção, fofolete Weasley? Se você achar que eu não devo participar da sua comemoração de cinco pontos em... Qual era a matéria mesmo?  
- Poções... - disse Gina a contra gosto, já entendendo as intenções de Draco.  
- POÇÕES! É claro, eu não sei como me esqueci! - disse, num tom extremamente fingido e irritante. - Bem, continuando, se você achar que eu não mereço estar na sua foto comemorativa eu terei prazer em ir embora...  
- Gina... - Colin ainda segurava a máquina fotográfica, e esperava orientações.   
Gina apertou os lábios com raiva. Ela entendeu totalmente o que a palavra "astuto" na descrição dos sonserinos queria dizer. "Qualquer dia desses eu tenho que dizer pro meu irmão parar de chamar o Draco de 'burro' essa bicha é muito do esperta isso sim!...".  
- Gina?... - Colin esperava a resposta, e a rodinha de alunos do sexto ano também.  
- Não... Não tem problema... - ela disse num tom quase inaudível - Vou me lembrar de nunca pedir mais aulas a um boiola com sobrenome Malfoy! - A garota falou mais baixo ainda, se é que é possível, e só a nossa donzela loira pode ouvi-la.  
- Bem... Ahmm... Legal! - Colin parecia perdido e extasiado com aquela estranha, e possivelmente única, oportunidade de fotografar um Weasley e um Malfoy juntos. - Sorriam!  
Draco abriu um enorme sorriso e colocou os braços na cintura. Gina (que tinha perdido a coloração vermelha no meio da confusão) deu um sorrisinho tímido.  
- Puxa, obrigado, Gina! - disse Colin antes de sair correndo com a máquina nas mãos como um troféu.  
Gina pensou em perguntar a Draco o sentido daquela ceninha "Ok ele me ensinou alguns 'truques mágicos' que eu desconhecia...Porém ele não tinha o direito de fazer aquilo! Afinal o combinado era que se eu não contasse pra ninguém sobre sua verdadeira sexualidade, ele não iria falar que eu pedi aulas particulares de 'poções'!", mas o grande número de alunos que ainda prestavam atenção na cena a fez mudar de idéia. Ela se limitou a lhe lançar um olhar questionador.  
- Cinco pontos? - ele fez que cinco com a mão, imitando o gesto de Colin ironicamente. - Legal, fofa... Talvez se você tivesse prestado mais atenção nas minhas aulas conseguiria no mínimo uns cinqüenta pontos! - dizendo isso deu um sorriso de canto de boca maldoso e foi embora. "Cretino!", Gina pensou antes de seguir seu caminho.

* * *

**Nota da "autora":** Oie! Bom, esta sátira é velhíssima!, mas só agora resolvi postá-la no – só agora aprendi a mexer nisso direitinho... Na época em que comecei as sátiras estas eram as fics populares – no site de fan fics Aliança Três Vassouras -, como isso faz um bom tempo talvez você não conheça certas fics que estão aqui. Frisando que, antes de publicar estes capítulos, eu pedi a autorização dos verdadeiros autores.

Queria dedicar este cap a May Malfoy, que além de ter sido a minha beta, foi quem me apoiou a continuar com essa idéia louca de sátiras! É isso. Beijokas!


	2. Amar Estupidamente

**Vitima:** Amar Estupidamente - Capítulo 1  
**Autora:** Yellowred

* * *

**Capítulo Dois: Além da Dor (Além do Fedor por Winky)**

Ela não conseguia manter os olhos abertos de tanto sono, mas precisava continuar acordada, senão poderia ser pega "Ok Gina, da próxima vez que um desconhecido lhe oferecer uma bala NÃO ACEITE! Só aceite caso você esteja a fim de ter uma tremenda caganeira!!... Poxa estou até cansada de tanto cagar...ahhh se eu pego o bruxo que me ofereceu essa bala...Só pode ter sido um Comensal...". Ela forçou a vista e olhou para o escuro a sua volta. Nada. "Acho que estou segura...". Então apoiou as mãos no chão cheio de folhas e aos poucos foi se erguendo, sem fazer barulho. Afastou os galhos da moita e se pôs a andar. Quando já estava se adiantando para o terceiro passo, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, parando-a. "Oh, não... me pegaram!". Ela fechou os olhos, se preparando para receber algum golpe hostil. Mas ao invés disso, ouviu uma voz arrastada:  
- Que feio, Weasley, cagando na moitinha!  
"Ah, não... porque tinha que ser ele". Ela tirou bruscamente a mão dele de seu ombro e encarou os olhos cinzentos.  
- Por que você não faz como os outros fariam e me mata logo? - "Isso mesmo Gina mude de assunto assim ele nem irá perceber esse cheiro indesejável...".   
"Porque eu a amo, sua tola! Mesmo estando toda cagada, fedorenta e... Hei eu encostei no seu ombro!? ÉÉÉCAAA!", ele quis dizer, mas respondeu:  
- Porque precisamos de reféns. Uma quenga, então, é melhor ainda. Dê-me sua varinha, e nada de truques, Gina Weasley. Eu sei muito bem como você já enganou vários comensais com essa sua inocência. - "E enganou a mim também...".  
Ela tirou a varinha das vestes - ela tentou limpar a sua varinha cheia de merda em suas roupas, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi piorar a situação e arrancar de Draco uma cara de nojo - e lhe entregou. Ele não precisava ter dito aquilo - e acredite-me ele se arrependeu de ter feito tal pedido "Ótimo agora estou com a mão fedorenta e...e...Ai nem quero pensar!..." -, pois sabia que ela nada faria contra ele, como ele também não poderia fazer nada contra ela - Mesmo que ele quisesse fazer algo ele não faria. Afinal estar coberto por excrementos (ô agora eu falei chique!) já era um GRANDE castigo.  
Ele pegou a varinha e guardou-a por dentro de sua capa "ÉÉÉÉCAAAAA!...". Enquanto isso ela pode observar, com a fraca luz do luar, que seus cabelos estavam molhados pela chuva que havia caído há pouco. "Será que ele está me procurando faz tempo?". Ela, então, passou a mão pelos próprios cabelos (IHHH isso está ficando nojento...), também estavam molhados, e muito mais - agora além de molhados seus cabelos avermelhados continham um pouco da _pasta amarronzada_ que ela fez a alguns minutos atrás. Mas ela nem havia percebido, estava mais preocupada com sua vida do que com cabelos despenteados, escorridos e cheios de bosta - Se bem que a última opção é impossível de uma pessoal normal não perceber... E só agora também que ela percebera que suas roupas estavam molhadas - UHHH imaginem comigo a Gina (hauhauhau...). Cara, eu que não queria estar em tal circunstância. Ela começava a sentir frio com o vento gelado da noite, que batia em suas vestes, fazendo com que tremesse e fazendo com que seu odor se espalhasse.  
Ele fechou a capa e viu que ela o observava. Então, também a encarou, e ela desviou o olhar. Reparou que ela estava tremendo, mas não fez nada para ajudá-la. "Eu também estou com frio, e ela sabe que é culpa dela...E eu não estou afim de sujar minha capa tão fina em bosta de Weasley!...AHAHAHA Pelo menos a bosta dela não é ruiva e com sardas se não pensaria que a Gina estava parindo...". Ele ainda a encarava, e ela não estava se sentindo bem - Poxa numa situação dessas quem é que se sentiria bem?!.  
- Vamos ficar aqui a noite toda, parados?  
Então, ele desviou o olhar e saiu andando, ela sem escolha, o seguiu.  
Estavam andando pela Floresta Proibida, ou o que restara dela. Antigamente Gina teria pavor de andar por ali, mas agora com todos os misteriosos animais, os centauros, lobisomens, vampiros, ou seja, todos os que habitavam a floresta, mortos, ela se sentiria tranqüila, mas estava sendo perseguida, então não havia motivos para manter a calma. Mas agora fora pega, pega pela pessoa que a botara naquilo tudo, não diretamente, mas botara. "Se não fosse por ele, talvez eu já estivesse morta. Ele é o único cliente que me dava 'caixinha'!..." Gina não pensava assim porque Draco lhe salvara a vida, mas sim porque por causa dele, ela se motivou a entrar no bordel, e com isso aprendeu a se defender e a "lutar", protegendo aos outros e a si mesma. Fora por causa dele.   
- Por que você não me procurou, em vez de ficar fugindo, correndo perigo? - ele perguntou, sem parar de andar. - "Talvez porque ela estivesse com diarréia" uma voz em sua cabeça respondeu a pergunta.  
- Por que eu deveria procurar um Comensal para me ajudar? Por acaso você carrega um papel higiênico aí em sua capa?! Só assim pra você me ajudar em algo! - disse irônica - E, aliás, pelo que eu ouvi, enquanto escapava, ele deu ordens expressas para que eu fosse morta, assim que me avistassem.  
- Você sabe que eu não poderia... - ele reconheceu.  
Desde que ela saíra formada quenga, todos que a viam, sabiam que ela não era mais a mesma. Mantinha a meiguice e doçura de sempre - de acordo com a sua professora essas características atraiam mais os homens e com isso conseguiria mais dinheiro -, mas agora tinha garra, força e a esperteza de uma verdadeira "mulher da vida", não era mais uma menininha. Era uma mulher e uma mulher muito safada, coisa que ninguém nunca diria que ela viria a ser, quando ela estava em Hogwarts. Mas tudo mudara, ele a fizera mudar.  
Ele também nunca mais fora o mesmo desde que a conhecera realmente - É nessas horas que vemos que a professora de quengas ensinou muito bem sua pupila, talvez por isso Gina fosse a predileta de sua mestra: a garota tinha talento! Era como se ela tivesse derretido a camada de gelo que Draco havia feito em torno de si. E mesmo agora, que estavam separados, ele não conseguia construí-la de novo. A presença quente - e fogosa! - de Gina permaneceria para sempre nele, ele não podia negar isso. Sempre fora frio e impetuoso, nunca se importava realmente com ninguém, mas fora só _conhecê-la_ (no sentido bíblico...) que ele se transformara. Não mantinha mais aquele olhar frio, e parara de ser arrogante, pelo menos na frente dela, só mantinha mesmo seu sarcasmo, pois esta era uma coisa que ninguém poderia tirar dele - nem tendo a melhor das professoras -, era terrível.  
E agora, eles se confrontavam novamente. Ela, corajosa e ousada, como aprendera a ser, e ele arrogante e sarcástico, como sempre fora.  
- Não poderia? Eu me lembro muito bem quando você disse: 'Nada está acima de meu Lorde - nem _em_ cima! -, Gina, nada'. E agora você fica me poupando? Mate-me logo e, aí sim, me poupe te ver fazer papel de tolo - "Se ao menos fosse papel higiênico poderia usá-lo..." - na frente daquele maldito bruxo! - ela começara a se exaltar e ele sabia que agora viria fogo - (Ihhhhhh será que ela vai agarrá-lo mesmo imunda daquele jeito? Será que depois de "apagar o fogo" de Gina Weasley, Draco ira dar a tal "caixinha" que acabou salvando a vida dela? Será que eu irei parar de fazer tantas perguntas inúteis? Continue lendo a fic e você saberá!)  
- Você poderia ter tornado tudo isso mais fácil se não tivesse se tornado quenga. - ele parou, virou pra trás e olhou-a - Você sabe que eu não deixaria que nada te acontecesse. Mas não, pra você só importa os seus "clientes" não bastava só um né? Tinham que ser vários!  
Por um momento, ela quis se render às palavras suaves que ele murmurava. "Gina, se entregue fácil assim! Eu lhe pagarei bem!".  
- Mas você deixaria minha família inteira morrer. Assim como estão, meu pai, Carlinhos e Fred. Sou eu quem os sustento...Mesmo com toda a sua riqueza, não daria para eu alimentar minha família e ainda comprar os meus cosméticos tão bons da Rua 25 de março!  
Draco começou a ficar nervoso também. "Por que sempre ela tem que meter essa maldita família no meio? E porque ela colocou a Rua 25 de março nessa estória já que essa rua é trouxa!? Pra mim o Brás é bem mais em conta...".   
- Eu não poderia manter uma proteção para a sua família, quando as ordens eram sempre: 'destruam os Weasley, destruam os Weasley!'. Contente-se com a idéia de que pelo menos eles não morreram por minha varinha! - Por nenhuma das duas varinhas...  
Ela sabia que quando ele ficava nervoso, voltava a ter o temperamento, do antigo Draco Malfoy, dos Malfoy.  
- Você poderia ter desistido de ser Comensal. Havia tempo, era idiotice. Por que escolheu este caminho?  
- Você sabe porque. E não venha me dizer que a culpa é minha.  
- Mas eu não pedi pra você me escolher.  
- Mas também não falava nada, só ficava a me olhar. Como você acha que eu podia suportar aquilo?  
- Não sei. Por que você sempre acha que eu tenho que ter as respostas pra tudo? - ela gritou.  
- Pelo simples motivo de você ter me deixado cheio de dúvidas quando entrou em minha vida - Draco ficou um bom tempo pensando ser gay...Até teve um caso rápido com Goyle, mas Gina foi mais rápida e o fez virar "espada" novamente "E que espadão hein!?" Gina pensava. - Por eu não ter mais certeza de nada, por eu ter sempre que escolher entre você e o outro lado. E por eu sempre escolher você.  
- Mas quando precisou mesmo me escolher, você foi para o outro lado. Foi para os braços de Voldimertina! Aff Aquela vadia SEMPRE roubando os meus homens!  
- E você não fez nada pra impedir,- ele apontou o dedo pra ela - só ficou me culpando, me julgando.  
- Você precisava ser julgado, pra ver que estava errado.  
- Meu erro foi amar você, Weasley. - ele disse em tom baixo.  
E quase num sussurro, ela disse:  
- O meu também, Malfoy.  
E quando deram por si, já estavam agarrados se beijando - Bem como deu pra perceber uma das perguntas inúteis que fiz já foi respondida ahahah. - Desesperados por recuperar os cinco anos separados, por voltar a sentir o gosto familiar. Desesperados para encurtar a corrente de amor que sempre os mantiveram presos um ao outro. Almas Gêmeas, a tampa da panela, a borracha do lápis...Enfim todas essas comparações sem sentido.  
E como se quisesse limpar as lembranças do passado, uma forte chuva desabou sobre as cabeças dos dois, molhando mais ainda seus corpos, mas limpando suas almas e o esterco que agora também estava em Draco. E eles pareciam não se importar com os fortes pingos que os atingiam, Draco na verdade tinha gostado afinal tudo ficou mais higiênico, se é que você me entende (eheheheheh...). Só sentiam o toque um do outro, a paixão enorme que emanava, quase os sufocando - ou seria o fedor que ainda continuava que os sufocava? - E ele, que sempre fora o mais controlado, gritou, separando os lábios:  
- Acho melhor procurarmos um lugar para ficarmos até a chuva passar.  
O barulho estridente da água era tão forte que ela quase não entendera, mas estavam tão próximos que fora impossível não compreender.  
- Oras meus clientes sempre adoraram ficar "brincando" aqui fora porque você quer ser diferente?  
- Meus clientes...Meus clientes... - Draco imitou a voz fina de Gina - Poxa quem vai pagar sou eu então eu escolho o lugar!  
- Não há mais nenhum lugar pra se proteger aqui - gritou ela também - seus amiguinhos destruíram tudo!  
Ele a olhou desaprovando, não queria que nada estragasse aquele momento. E qualquer palavra seria suficiente. Então fingiu não ouvir.  
- Podemos ir para a cabana de Hagrid. Soube que ninguém entra lá desde que o guarda-caças morreu. Dizem que é assombrada.  
Ela sorriu. "A cabana de Hagrid. Havia uma cama confortável, uma lareira. Poderíamos ficar quentes...e como!".  
- Não acredito que Hagrid possa ter virado um fantasma. Mas alguém pode nos ver, é perigoso. - "Perigoso e excitante" pensou.  
- Ninguém irá ficar pra fora com esta chuva horrível. Vamos!  
Ele pegou na mão dela e desataram a correr pela chuva. Pisavam em poças d'água, sujando suas vestes com lama, mas aquilo não era importante - afinal há alguns minutos atrás eles estavam cobertos por merda e nem ligaram! - Eles achavam até graça. Corriam pela chuva como dois adolescentes, sorrindo, por novamente estarem juntos, por poderem viver momentos que lembrariam pelo resto de suas vidas, estavam felizes. Mas não duraria muito.  
Poft! Gina escorregara em uma das poças e como estava segurando a mão de Draco os dois caíram de cara no chão. Para não estragar o momento eles levantaram discretamente e recomeçaram a correr como gazelas - Nossa que romântico não?!  
Ele não conseguia parar de rir. Estavam na porta da casa de Rúbeo Hagrid e ela estava trancada.  
- Abre logo, Draco!  
Ele segurava a varinha e mirava pra maçaneta, mas não parava de rir. Gina não sabia se o acompanhava na risada, ou se dava um soco em sua cara. Optou por pegar-lhe a varinha "Se eu bater nele quem me dará a "caixinha" e o dinheiro do buzão?".   
- Alorromora!  
Com um estalido a porta travada se abrira e um risonho Draco foi empurrado pra dentro por ela, que estava começando a achar que a chuva não havia feito bem a ele. Ela o fez sentar na empoeirada cadeira e depois de alguns minutos, com a eficiência de Gina, já estavam com as roupas secas, a lareira acesa e um bule esquentando para ser preparado um chá. E ele continuava a rir.  
- Draco, o que está acontecendo? - ela queria rir também, pois a risada dele era tão intensa que a contagiava. Mas se manteve meio séria. - Você enlouqueceu?  
Ela continuou a olhá-lo e ao poucos (isso demorou bastante), ele parou de rir.  
- Explique-se. E se eu não rir dela, vou lhe meter aquele bule na cabeça.- "Poxa porque ele não facilita as coisas e me agarra logo?"  
Draco, ainda um pouco risonho, disse:  
- É que antes de eu sair pra te procurar, falei com meu Lorde.  
Gina fez cara feia. Levantou-se em direção a lareira e apanhou o bule. Chegou perto de Draco.  
- E qual é a graça nisso? O que aquela piranhazinha de vinte e quatro anos tem de engraçado?? - "Se bem que imaginar Voldemort de traveco é bem engraçado..." (ahahaha....)  
Draco parara de rir. Ele sabia que não deveria brincar com uma Weasley nervosa que tinha alguma coisa na mão. Molly Weasley, mãe de Gina, já lhe provara isso lhe deixando um belo galo na cabeça com um vaso de flores, há anos atrás. Também o garoto não se contentou só com a filha e tentou se aventurar com a mãe também!...Ele mereceu!  
- Ele me disse que se eu não te trouxesse em uma hora, iria começar a matar os reféns que estavam em seu poder. O trio Auror - era como Draco se referia a Harry Potter, Hermione Granger Weasley e Rony Weasley - estava entre eles.  
A mente de Gina funcionou rápida. Draco estava molhado quando a encontrara. A chuva deveria ter começado meia hora depois que ela "fugira" e se escondera atrás da moita, ou seja, já fazia bem mais de uma hora que ele estava procurando-a. Então vários bruxos, entre eles Rony, Harry e Mione estavam sendo torturados, mortos ou sendo obrigados a ver Voldimertina fazendo um de seus shows eróticos - acho que a terceira opção seria pior que a morte... - Ela olhou pra Draco.  
- Já passou mais de uma hora, não?  
Ele acenou com a cabeça. E o que ele menos esperava que ela fizesse, aconteceu: Gina largara o bule na mesa, sentara-se na cama e começou a rir, ria como Draco estava rindo, há poucos minutos atrás, parecia louca. Ele se sentara ao lado dela, também rindo um pouco, mais tranqüilo pelo bule ter ficado na mesa. Gina continuava a rir. Draco se contagiara tanto que já estava pondo o braço sobre o ombro de Gina, mas parou. Ele sentiu que não ouvia mais a risada dela. Abriu os olhos. Gina o encarava, havia uma fúria crescente nos olhos castanhos, que sempre foram tão doces.  
- Por que você não me avisou antes? - ela rangia os dentes. Draco se lembrou de só ter visto ela assim uma vez na vida. No dia em que ele não lhe dará a "caixinha".  
- Não vai adiantar nada ficar assim, Gina. Você não pode fazer nada.  
- Se você tivesse me avisado que tinham pegado eles, eu teria me entregado imediatamente. Por que não me disse, Draco?  
- Eu havia me esquecido... - "E queria me divertir um pouco com você antes dele matá-la...Pô eu estou enjoado de só pegar o Voldimertina...Mulher as vezes é bom sabia?!" pensou - E o que adiantaria você estar lá? Ele só a mataria também.  
- Oh - ela abaixou a cabeça sobre as pernas de Draco, pondo as mãos no rosto - eles podem estar mortos agora... Precisamos ir até lá, Draco! - as lágrimas escorriam do rosto de Gina, fazendo os seus olhos brilharem mais. - "É perdi a noite!....Mas não posso perder os meus amigos também!...Tenho que ajudá-los!"  
- Eu não irei fazer nada para proteger aqueles...  
- Eu faço. Eu vou... Só me dê um meio de entrar no castelo para tirá-los de lá e...  
- Não te deixarei ir lá sozinha, Gina. - "Bem talvez eu não tenha perdido a noite!...E quem sabe com o dinheiro que irei ganhar poderei comprar aquela calça linda verde com mancha de dálmatas que vi! Ficará show com a minha blusinha vermelha cheia de letrinhas amarelas!..."  
- Como você mesmo disse, eu já enganei muitos Comensais, posso dar conta! - ela enxugava as lágrimas com a costa das mãos "Se eles pagarem bem eu dou até pra Voldimertina!!!".  
- Mesmo assim eu vou com você. Não quero te perder novamente...  
- Você não pode. Se te pegarem comigo te matariam e... - "Putz se ele for minha farra com todos aqueles homens lindíssimos de preto irá acabar...!!"  
- Antes morrer do que não poder te ver, Gina. Eu irei e pronto.  
"Ok... Já vi que não irei me divertir com os 'caras malvados'... Tudo bem dessa vez eu irei cobrar uma fortuna do Draco!..."  
Ela abraçou Draco. Sempre desejara reencontrá-lo, mas não naquelas circunstâncias. Mas agora não era hora de fantasiar, precisava ajudar Harry e os outros. "Mamãe não suportaria perder Rony também...Já foi tão difícil agüentar a morte do papai...".  
- Mas como entraremos lá sem sermos vistos? - indagou Gina.  
- Desdobrando minha capa! O lado interno é forrado por uma película parecida com a usada para capas de invisibilidade.  
- Por isso que eu perdi muitos Comensais que sumiam misteriosamente...Que cretinos! Sempre sumiam na hora de me pagar!!!... - disse arrancando a capa do corpo de Draco. - Vamos, então?  
- Pensei que nós iríamos ficar mais um pouco... - ele disse a abraçando novamente, sorrindo-lhe.  
- Draco! Eles estão correndo perigo, não podemos perder tempo com besteiras... Vamos! - ela se soltou e foi em direção a porta "... Faça charminho querida... Deixe-os mortos de vontade...Depois ATAQUE!..." os conselhos de sua mestra, Tia Lu, vinham em sua cabeça "Não a decepcionarei ele irá ter uma noite ótima e eu sairei no final cheia da grana...".  
"Besteiras... eu sou uma besteira? Maldito trio Auror!", pensou Draco e seguiu Gina.  
Eles cobriram-se com a capa, colocaram uma proteção também, para se protegerem da chuva e partiram em direção ao castelo. Lá dentro, Draco e Gina sabiam, estaria cheio de Comensais e muitos Aurores e bruxos inocentes como reféns, por isso teriam que tomar muito cuidado. E principalmente porque Voldimertina também se encontrava ali - Afinal o castelo era o local de trabalho dela.  
Depois da caminhada até o castelo, eles entraram, sendo muito cuidadosos para não serem descobertos. Mas incrivelmente, o castelo não parecia tão cheio assim como Draco se lembrava. "Há algo estranho aqui...". Draco foi indicando o lugar onde Voldimertina estava e depois de alguns minutos estavam próximos da sala. E estranhamente, por ali tudo parecia quieto demais também.  
- Eu vou dar uma olhada na frente e você fica aqui, com a capa. - falou Draco.  
Gina, com um aceno de cabeça concordou, e ficou atenta, enquanto Draco virava o corredor. Minutos depois ele apareceu, dizendo que ela podia vir e que deveria continuar com a capa, caso aparecesse algum Comensal. Ele não queria que ela encontrasse algum de seus clientes...  
Harry Potter, Hermione G. Weasley e Rony Weasley, milagrosamente, haviam conseguido escapar das grades que os prendiam, render alguns Comensais e pegar suas varinhas de volta. E em seguida foram se confrontar com Voldimertina, e depois de muita luta finalmente derrotaram-na a transformando em purpurina pink - dizem as más línguas que Voldimertina foi morta, pois uma mulher o tocou isso foi a deixou tão _passada_ que ele virou um pó brilhante. "Graças a Deus menos concorrência!" pensou Gina animada - O castelo parecia que reagira a esta derrota e estava dando sinais de que iria desmoronar, mas os barulhos eram quase imperceptíveis que ninguém reparou nisso. E foi quando eles saíam da sala para irem embora do castelo, agora maldito, que Harry viu bem ao fundo do corredor um Comensal que ele reconheceria em qualquer lugar: Draco. E Harry percebeu que ele não notara sua presença, parecia estar esperando algo, pois olhava pro lado. Então, aproveitou e lançou um feitiço no altíssimo teto, fazendo-o cair, indo em direção a cabeça de Draco.  
E foi no momento em que Gina, ainda com a capa, foi ao lado de Draco que ela ouviu uma voz muito familiar gritar, do outro lado:  
- Destruction!  
Uma luz se acendeu em sua cabeça. "Eles estão vivos!". Ela estava tão feliz, que nem reparou nas palavras de Harry e só soube que estava sendo soterrada, junto de Draco, pelo teto de Hogwarts, quando as enormes pedras começaram a cair e ela gritou:  
- Aaaahhh! Pô ninguém colabora! Assim eu vou ficar sem a minha 'caixinha'!!! Que porre!  
Harry, depois de lançar o feitiço se pôs a correr, mas parou logo depois. Teve a impressão de ouvir um grito feminino, de uma voz muito familiar, mas quando olhou pra trás só pode ver Draco Malfoy sendo soterrado pelas pedras, e mais ninguém. "Ele merece. Por ter feito eu sofrer... Ele tinha que ficar é comigo não com aquela vagabunda da Gina que nem sabe dar prazer a um homem como eu sei fazer!...Você não me quis né fofo? Agora aquenta as conseqüências bofe!". Deu de ombros e se foi, com os amigos, não sabendo que estava matando Gina também.  
Draco não conseguia falar, havia uma pedra prensando sua bochecha, então, não pode verificar se Gina estava viva e não conseguia vê-la devido à capa que a tornava invisível. Com muito esforço ele conseguiu mexer o braço esfolado e pegar sua varinha, dentro do seu bolso na calça. "Que bom que não tiramos a proteção da chuva, ou se não estaríamos mortos. Ah, mas... que porcaria", ele segurou a varinha e viu que ela se encontrava quebrada. Segurando-a com as duas mãos, para se manterem unidas as partes, ele com um movimento conseguiu retirar algumas pedras de cima de sua cabeça e da de Gina, mas aquilo foi o suficiente para quebrá-la de vez. "Maldito Potter! Juro que ela vai pagar por essa varinha e pagará ainda mais se tiver feito algo com Gina". Ele tentou se levantar, mas sua perna estava quebrada e a dor era enorme e pra piorar a outra perna também não estava nada inteira. Se arrastando, ele foi até um pedaço do braço de Gina, que estava à amostra devido a um grande rasgo na capa e abriu, delicadamente, a capa para poder vê-la. Com uma angustiante preocupação ele encostou a mão no rosto sujo de sangue dela e ficou aliviado ao ver que ela estava respirando, dificilmente, mas respirando.  
- Gina acorde, vamos, acorde! - Draco cutucava a bochecha de Gina com um dedo, não se encostando no seu corpo com medo de machucá-la mais.  
Ela lentamente abriu os olhos, ainda respirando com dificuldade.  
- Draco... - sussurrou muito baixo. - Oh que droga!  
- O que foi você se machucou muito?? - Draco se aproximava dela tentando ver como era o estado da sua amizade colorida.  
- Sim eu me machuquei, mas o pior de tudo foi que quebrei minhas unhas! Você acredita nisso?! Eu fiz as unhas hoje!!!  
Ele teve vontade de abraçá-la e beijá-la, mas se conteve.  
- Eu lhe devolvi sua varinha, não é?  
- Ela está no bolso da capa... - Gina estava tão machucada e dolorida que não conseguia se mexer direito. E com cuidado, Draco retirou a varinha do bolso da capa, mas logo desanimou novamente.  
- Também está quebrada... - disse sacudindo-a, mostrando a Gina que a ponta dela só se mantinha unida ao resto devido à corda de coração de Dragão, que também estava quase arrebentando. - Não sei porque me lembrei de Voldimertina ao ver essa varinha...  
Ele olhou ao redor, vendo o que seria mais necessário fazer pra que eles conseguissem sair dali. E viu que ainda havia uma enorme pedra sobre as pernas de Gina. Seria aquilo a prioridade, e retirou a pedra de cima dela, deixando a livre para levantar-se e arrebentando a varinha de Gina também. "Mais uma varinha pro Potter pagar...".  
Gina sentiu um enorme alívio quando a pedra foi retirada, mas a dor enorme que ela sentia continuava e então ela notou os barulhos, barulhos vindos das paredes, do teto destruído e tremeu.  
- Draco! - disse com esforço, sua garganta dolorida - O castelo irá desmoronar, nós morreremos! Eu estragarei o meu vestido mais ainda!!!!  
- Não, vamos sair daqui agora. - Draco apoiou-se em uma pedra ao lado e com muita dificuldade conseguiu se levantar. Gina reparou que ele se apoiava em só uma perna e que está também não estava nada firme, viu que ele sentia uma dor enorme mantendo-se em pé.  
Então, ela tentou se sentar, mas foi aí que percebeu que tinha um corte enorme do umbigo quase se aproximando das costas. Saia muito sangue. Mas o pior foi quando ela tentou se levantar. Suas penas estavam praticamente estraçalhadas, ela duvidava que haveria algum osso inteiro lá, seria impossível andar.  
- Draco, - disse, sentada - acho que a proteção de chuva nos ajudou, mas só protegeu nossas cabeças. Nossos corpos estão quase mutilados, acho que você consegue, mas eu não poderei andar.  
Uma ponta de desespero começou a surgir no rosto de Draco.  
- Não, nós vamos conseguir, os dois. Há uma janela ali, podemos alcançá-la e pular, antes do castelo desmoronar, não estamos muito alto. Eu te levo no colo.   
Gina observou o esforço que ele fazia para se manter em pé. Nunca conseguiria levá-la.  
- Você não conseguiria nem segurar minha pequena maleta de maquiagem, quanto mais me carregar, Draco. - ela pediu pra que ele abaixar-se e olhando bem fundo em seus olhos, murmurou - Pule por aquela janela e salve sua vida, eu não conseguirei.  
- Eu nunca te deixaria aqui, nunca!  
Um som muito distante de algo caindo os alertaram.  
- O castelo já está caindo Draco, vá, por favor... - ela suplicava, começando a chorar.  
- Não posso te deixar aqui... Nunca me perdoaria, você é minha vida. Preciso de você viva, não conseguiria viver sabendo que te deixei morrer...  
- AH bofe, por favor, se toca né?! Que idiotice é essa agora de declarar amor... Vai cara se salva quem sabe você encontre um rapaz com uma vara melhor do que a da Voldemortina e vivera feliz com seus filhos adotados: Crediusvã Malfoy, Jucelitinha Malfoy...e bem eu não irei dar nome pra todo o time de quadribol que você ira adotar...  
- Não! Desta vez não há escolhas, entre as vidas, Gina. Ou saímos daqui, juntos - ele se calou ouvindo outro estrondo ao longe - ou morremos aqui, juntos...  
- Draco...não vale a pena sacrificar sua vida... Há uma escolha. E é entre mim e você. Eu escolho você! Salve-se, antes que eu me arrependa!  
- Pois eu escolho você. Não sairei daqui sem você, mesmo que tenhamos que morrer. Não te abandonarei, Gina.  
- Ah é? Então tudo bem QUERIDO me leva no colo! Agora já!  
Draco tentou segurá-la, mas tudo isso foi em vão. Ele mal conseguiu levantá-la e caiu.  
- Viu fofis!? Ou você se salva ou vira purpurina!  
Gina se lembrou da outra escolha que ele havia feito, há muitos anos atrás. Ele a escolheu, sempre a escolhia. Mas agora ela sabia que se ele ficasse ali, morreria também. E ela não suportaria morrer sabendo que ele se sacrificara por ela, não de novo. Mas sabia que ele não mudaria de idéia, então, fez como da outra fez. Calou-se, deixando ele escolher.  
Draco sabia o que ela estava fazendo. Desistira e deixara a decisão em suas mãos, mas ele já fizera a sua escolha, ficaria ali com ela. E então ele aproximou-se dela e abraçou, mostrando sua decisão, não sairia dali.  
- Oh, Draco, você é um tolo - ela disse entre lágrimas - nós não deveríamos nos amar... É um erro...  
Draco, ao ouvir a frase já conhecida que ela sempre dizia quando estavam em Hogwarts, e a abraçou mais forte ainda e logo depois a encarou fundo.  
- Sofremos muito sim, com este amor estúpido. - ele ofegava - mas basta te beijar pra saber que vale a pena sofrer, basta eu te abraçar pra saber que vale a pena eu errar, bastar eu te ter pra saber que vale a pena amar estupidamente...  
- Amor estúpido? - Gina riu - Que você é estúpido eu já estou ruivíssima de saber...Mas que amor bofe?? Eu sou uma mulher da vida! As únicas coisas que amo são as jóias e o dinheiro...Dinheiro que por sinal não receberei nem a minha 'caixinha' que luto tanto pra ganhar!  
E, então, se beijaram com desespero, com medo, com amor - só da parte dele - e ao fundo ouviram cada vez mais próximos estrondos de algo caindo, e sentiam que o chão tremia, mas nada atrapalharia aquele beijo, nada. Mas cada vez o chão tremia mais e os estrondos ficavam mais fortes, logo a parte em que se encontravam cairia. Finalizaram o beijo e se olharam novamente.   
- Eu te amo, Gina Weasley. - os olhos de Draco brilhavam mais do que nunca. E se Gina não o conhecesse bem, diria que estavam cheios de água - Não me arrependo de nada que fiz pra te ter e estou feliz por morrer ao seu lado. Feliz por ter cometido o erro de te amar. Sou um idiota, mas feliz.  
- Cara você não me escuta não é?? Cai fora eu não te amo dessa maneira que você me ama...Pra falar a verdade já esta enchendo essa melação toda! Prefiro morrer a ter que passar o resto dos meus dias com um cara que não sabe qual é o seu sexo!  
- AH então é assim que você me agradece pelo amor que tenho!? Então adeus MULHER DA VIDA!  
- Mais...Draco você irá me deixar aqui sozinha?  
- AH Gina eu realmente não te entendo você me ofendeu até agora queria que eu me salvasse e agora quer que eu fique?  
- É que...Oras me desculpe Draco...Acho que estou na TPM...Você me conhece bem, sabe que nessa época eu fico meio diferente... - Poxa se é pra morrer eu não quero morrer sozinha! O que minha mestra iria pensar??? Pelo menos se me encontrarem aqui com Draco saberão que eu morri em serviço! E morri com classe afinal morrei com um dos bruxos mais ricos do mundo mágico! As bichas irão sentir inveja de mim mesmo eu estando morta!!! Que tudo!   
- Ah eu entendo Gina... E te perdôo.  
E então os dois se abraçaram muito e muito apertado. Estavam morrendo de dor por este abraço, mas nada diziam, pois não queriam perder este último momento de ficarem juntos, precisavam ter um ao outro para não caírem no desespero, e a dor nada importava. O chão, agora, tremia sem parar e eles podiam até ver as paredes desmoronando, chegando perto de onde estavam. E Gina, como sempre fazia nas horas em que não se podia fazer nada, fechou os olhos e apertou-se mais a Draco, esperando a morte.

* * *

_"If we had this night together  
If we had a moment to ourselves  
If we had this night together, then we'd be unstoppable"_  
Unstoppable - The Calling


	3. A Thousand Miles

**Vitima:A** Thousand Miles  
**Autora:**Ana

**Música** A Thousand Miles, Vanessa Carlton

* * *

_Making__ my way downtown  
(Fazendo meu caminho pelo centro da cidade)  
walking fast, faces pass  
(caminhando rapidamente, olhando para frente)  
and I'm homebound  
(E estou indo para casa)  
staring blankly ahead  
(Olhando fixamente para frente)  
just making my way, making a wave  
(Apenas fazendo meu caminho, fazendo uma onda)  
through the crowd  
(pela multidão)  
and I need you  
(e eu preciso de você)  
and I miss you  
(e eu sinto sua falta)  
and now I wonder  
(e agora eu quero saber) _

Draco corria pela estação King Cross, nunca havia entrado pela barreira, sempre ia por chave de portal já que era filho de bruxos, nunca havia atravessado aquela barreira e estava sozinho. Hermione já havia entrado com Harry e Rony e nem ligava mais para ele – Bem ele mereceu...Ele já estava virando cola vivia grudado na pobre Mione -, mas era de se esperar, aquilo havia sido passageiro, pensar que teria uma amizade colorida e ainda por cima trouxa, que bobagem dele.

Ele quase corria, olhava para frente, para a barreira, não iria ter medo "Medo é coisa de boiola e eu sou muito ESPADA!", iria atravessar a barreira, pela primeira vez sentir a sensação que muitos alunos sentiam todos os anos, Draco Malfoy com sentimentos? "Eu não sinto nada p! Sentimento é coisa de gay!". Não, nada quebraria seu gelo, ele voltaria a ser o mesmo Malfoy de sempre, e carregaria a honra do nome, que na verdade não tinha nada de _honra_ agora, pois ele a perdeu com Hermione. Sim agora Draco é um homenzinho!! E como a primeira vez é inesquecível, Draco não tirava Hermione da cabeça.

Ele atravessou a barreira, rumo a Hogwarts, que era considerada sua casa, o único lugar no mundo mágico que ele achou que teria um pouco de paz, para poder refletir sobre tudo, coisa que ele ainda não fizera, olhou o trem vermelho na plataforma 9 ¾, se sentia pela primeira vez em um intervalo de tempo que estava realmente indo para casa, para seu lar, pois a mansão Malfoy não era algo para ser chamado de lar.

Ele andava pela multidão procurando um vagão vago, mas todos já pareciam estar ocupados, mas na verdade ele procurava um certo vagão, precisava vê-la, pelo menos se despedir antes, ele precisava encontrá-la, em algum lugar.

_if I could fall into the sky  
(se eu pudesse entrar no céu)  
do you think time would pass me by  
(Você pensa que o tempo passaria por mim?)  
cuz you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
(Porque você sabe que eu caminharia mil milhas)  
if I could just see you tonight  
(Se eu pudesse apenas te ver esta noite)_

Ele estava disposto a procurar em todos os vagões "Menos no banheiro feminino porque só entra lá mulheres e eu sou muito MACHO!", queria apenas vê-la, precisava achá-la, o tempo parecia não correr, mas já estavam na metade da viagem, foi quando ele encontrou um vagão vazio, se sentou, abaixou a cabeça e gotas de lágrima escorreram pela primeira vez em seus olhos "Eu não estou chorando! Só estou lavando os meus olhos de dentro pra fora!! Chorar é coisa de bicha e eu sou um HOMEM" – estou começando a achar que ele está tentando convencer a si próprio que é homem e por isso repeti esse tipo de frase...-, era a primeira vez que Draco chorava, em parte era uma sensação boa, agora era livre para colocar suas magoas para fora, mas temia que alguém o visse naquela situação.

_it's__ always times like these  
(Sempre existem momentos como estes)  
When I think of you  
(Quando penso em você)  
and I wonder if you ever think of me  
(e quero saber se você já pensou em mim)  
cuz everything's so wrong and I don't belong  
(Porque tudo está tão e eu não acreditei)  
living in your precious memory  
(Viver em sua memória preciosa)  
cuz I need you  
(Pois preciso de você)  
and I miss you  
(E sinto sua falta)  
and now I wonder  
(E agora quero saber)_

Ele pensava todo momento nela, sentia duvidas subirem a sua cabeça será que ela estava pensando nele? Será que ela sentia o mesmo que ele? Era estranho... Estar apaixonado... "Apaixonado?? Não, não eu estou é excitado apaixonado não! Isso é coisa de mulherzinha!" .Afinal, um dia o gelo derrete, mas ele não pretendia mostrar que o gelo estava derretendo tão cedo, não tão cedo, não agora, ele tinha medo.

Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar naquelas férias, no que havia ocorrido, nos acontecimentos recentes, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia saudades, vontade de tê-la perto de si, de abraçá-la, de sentir mais uma vez o que é carinho, coisa que ele nunca teve, e que provar vicia, e ele estava viciado, pelo pior vicio de todos: o amor.

Como ela fazia falta, mas sabia que quando voltasse iria voltar para os braços do Potter e do Weasley, mas, no mesmo tempo que, não conseguia sentir raiva, a solidão tomava conta, era mais forte, nunca se sentira tão só em sua vida.

- Jack ohhhh Jack Eu te amo não morra! NÃOOOOOO!

- Oh minha nossa! – Draco notou que o gelo derreteu literalmente e estava quase se afogando naquela cabine. E ao seu lado estavam o casal do filme Titanic. Casal não, pois Jack se foi... – Vou saindo daqui antes que eu vire um picolé, ou antes, que essa loca me agarre pensando que eu sou o seu Jack...

_if I could fall into the sky  
(se eu pudesse entrar no céu)  
do you think time would pass me by  
(Você pensa que o tempo passaria por mim?)  
oh, cuz you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
(Porque você sabe que eu caminharia mil milhas)  
if I could just see you tonight  
(Se eu pudesse apenas te ver esta noite)_

Draco se levantou e foi andando pelos vagões, procurando por ela, procurando por algo que completasse seu coração, mas parecia que não a encontraria, que o fim do trem não chegava, foi quando, ele já estava exausto que a encontrou, como sempre, rodeada por Grifinórios, ela estava na frente do trem, embora ele não se dera conta de que estava ali, para ele, estava no fim do trem, ela estava na cabine dos monitores, ela era a monitora da Grifinória, é claro, agora ele faria de tudo para conseguir ser monitor também, nem que tivesse que conseguir o cargo estivesse com quem fosse.

_I, I don't wanna let you know  
(Eu, eu não quero deixar você saber)  
I, I drown in your memory  
(Eu, eu me afogo em sua memória)  
I, I don't wanna let this go  
(Eu, eu não quero deixar isto acontecer) I, I don't know... know  
(Eu, eu não sei... sei)_

- Ei, o que você quer aqui Malfoy? - Weasley perguntou se levantando.

- Não posso nem mais caminha pelo trem? - ele respondeu com seu tom arrogante.

- Poder pode, mas parece que passar as férias com a Hermione mexeu com você, o que é, veio zombar dela? Saiba que ela fez uma caridade te aceitando... Se não fosse ela você estaria na rua... - Potter disse.

"Caridade...caridade...na rua...na rua..." eram os pensamentos de Draco gaguejando em sua cabeça, ele não conseguia acreditar, eles não podiam saber, não podiam nem se quer imaginar, ninguém poderia saber, o medo, a aflição, a dúvida, todos esses sentimentos ao mesmo tempo lhe davam um dó na garganta, ele não conseguia responder, quando seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma gosma nojenta nas suas vestes, Granger havia vomitado, ele se revoltou e disse:

- ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉCCAAAAAAA! Você vomitou macarronada! – ele não conseguiu esconder seu nojo.

- Sabe o que é pior? – Disse Hermione ainda vomitando – É que eu não comi macarronada...

- ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉCAAAAAAAA!!!!! – Gritaram todos, alias todos não porque Hermione ainda estava vomitando.

- Malfoy, ela tá com nojo de você - Weasley disse e todos no vagão começaram a rir.

Foi quando uma mulher que deveria ter uns trinta e cinco anos, com cabelos pretos e olhos negros mais frios que o do Snape, se é que isso era possível apareceu na porta, ela trajava vestes azuis escuras, era alta e magra, ele estranhou, nunca a tinha visto por aí.

- Bom dia, será que vocês já começam com confusão logo no primeiro dia? Grifinória e Sonserina. Pena que eu não sou diretora da casa de vocês, mas logo que chegarem comunicarem aos respectivos e acho que vão ganhar a primeira detenção do ano, e eu sugeria, conjunta...

Ela ia saindo, quando Draco interrompeu, tirando coragem não sabia da onde:

- Quem é a Srta. para ter esse direito? - todos se surpreenderam.

- Tabatah Snape Black - todos olharam-na assustava - ou melhor, Profª Black para vocês, sou a nova professora de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, respondendo a sua pergunta Sr. Malfoy.

A professora se retirou da cabine. Foi Rony quem acabou com o silêncio:

- Tabatah Snape Black??? Mas como pode isso?

- Talvez a mãe do Snape teria tido um caso com o pai do Black?! – Respondeu Harry em risos.

- Snape tem mãe?! – Rony não conseguiu esconder sua cara de espanto. – Imagina como é a mãe dele! Coitada! Ser a versão feminina do Snape é um castigo que eu não desejo pra ninguém!

Mais risos.

- Ah Weasley, por favor, né? A mãe do Snape e o pai do Sirius Black??? Que coisa mais sem sentido! – Finalmente Draco resolveu falar. – Só vocês que não perceberam ainda: essa Tabatah Snape Black só pode ser filha do casal Severo Snape e Sirius Black!

- Seu IDIOTA! Você esta falando que o meu padrinho é GAY??? – Harry ia dar um soco em Draco, mas Rony o segurou.

- Pense comigo Potter. Até hoje eu nunca ouvi falar de Sirius ou Snape terem tido alguma namoradinha...Talvez um dia um deles pensou: "Ele esta sozinho, eu também... Porque não?" Ou talvez "Quem não tem cão caça com gato..." – o garoto dava o seu sorriso tão famoso.

Harry tentou atacá-lo novamente e mais uma vez Rony o segurou.

- Ah Malfoy me poupe! – Hermione depois de ter se recuperado finalmente falou – Se Tabatah Snape Black fosse mesmo filha deles...Bem como eles a geraram??? Barriga de aluguel? Inseminação artificial? E se realmente um deles tenha ficado grávido, coisa que eu duvido, me explique uma coisa: por onde foi que essa criança nasceu?! Sem falar que pra gerar um filho precisam das duas "sementinhas"...Bom não vou entrar em detalhes nessa estória...O que importa é que essa nossa professora não é filha dos pais deles nem é filha de Sirius nem do professor Snape!

- Então Granger me diga de uma vez por todas...Já que você é a sabichona daqui me responda quem ela é e como adquiriu esse sobrenome? - Draco a desafiou.

- Deixe-me responder. - Tabatah Snape Black retornou a cabine. Por algum motivo que eu não consegui imaginar até agora, ela ouviu a conversa sabe-se lá como e entrou na cabine. – Bem acontece que eu sou a esposa do Sever...

- Como é?! – Harry a interrompeu. – Mas se você é a mulher dele...Pelo que sei Sirius era filho único, e não tem nenhum parente vivo tirando eu...Então...Não! Você não pode ser...

- O próprio Sirius Black! – Hermione disse com ar de vitória.

- Sim...Eu sou ele...Há algum tempo estamos nos envolvendo e em uma de nossas conversas eu resolvi mostrar o que eu realmente sou: uma mulher.

- Mas pelo que me lembro – disse Draco novamente com seu sorriso – nas fotos do Profeta Diário você não tinha poderei dizer?...MELÕES! – Draco segurou uma risada. – No bom sentido Potter!

- AH isso? – Perguntou Tabatah/Sirius apalpando seus seios – São lindos não?...Bem eu andei tomando hormônios femininos e estou utilizando um excelente invento trouxa: o silicone...

- Sirius eu não acredito que você me escondeu isso!

- Harry, por favor, me entenda eu sou uma mulher que esta presa num corpo masculino! Eu só quis colocar pra fora o meu lado feminino antes que isso me enlouquecesse!

- "Mulher que esta presa num corpo masculino" – Repetiu Harry indignado – Como assim? Quer dizer que você não tchi?

- Como Harry?

- Você sabe você não cortou?

- AHHHH isso! Não! O Sevinho não quis que eu fizesse isso...Ele gosta do jeito que sou...

- CREEEEEEEDOOOOOOO! – todos na cabine, menos Tabatah, gritaram.

- Por favor, padrinho não conte os detalhes...Já entendemos... - Harry fez cara de nojo.

- Hey me tire dessa Potter, eu não entendo disso não! Eu sou ESPADA! – protestou Draco.

- Bem agora que já está tudo resolvido – disse Tabatah – Tenho que avisá-los que a minha idéia de detenção conjunta ainda está em pé e bem firme!

- AHHH POR FAVOR, PADRINHO EU JÁ LHE PEDI PARA QUE NÃO CONTASSE OS DETALHES!!!

_Making__ my way downtown  
(Fazendo meu caminho pelo centro da cidade)  
walking fast, faces pass  
(caminhando rapidamente, olhando para frente)  
and I'm homebound  
(E estou indo para casa)  
staring blankly ahead  
(Olhando fixamente para frente)  
just making my way, making a wave  
(Apenas fazendo meu caminho, fazendo uma onda)  
through the crowd  
(pela multidão)  
and I still need you  
(e eu preciso de você)  
and I stillmiss you  
(e eu sinto sua falta)  
and now I wonder  
(e agora eu quero saber) _

Draco saiu dali irritado, entendendo agora de onde a professora o conhecia, e tentando esquecer a detenção, ainda por cima, conjunta, ele não sabia como reagir, o que fazer, estava desesperado seria o certo a dizer, olhou para cima a onde estava, dando de cara com o teto, a criatura que parecia mais amigável ali, quando seus dois armários de estimação apareceram.

_if I could fall into the sky  
(se eu pudesse entrar no céu)  
do you think time would pass me by  
(Você pensa que o tempo passaria por mim?)  
__oh, cuz you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
(Porque você sabe que eu caminharia mil milhas)  
if I could just see you...  
__(Se eu pudesse apenas te ver...)_

- Vocês dois, eu não quero ser incomodado, um para cada lado vigiando os corredores, já, agora... - ele disse, levantando-se e se sentando novamente.

- Mas Draco...Sua roupa esta cheia de o que seria isso? Macarrão??

- Não me encham!!! E façam o que eu disse!

Sem tempo de pensar ele desmaiou, mas não foi bem um desmaio – imaginem alguém cortando uma árvore. Agora essa mesma pessoa gritando: "Madeiraaaaaaaaa" pois foi bem assim que Draco desmaiou -, tudo estava escuro, ele via reflexos, reflexos das férias de verão, estava em seu sexto ano, e sabia que isso poderia acarretar conseqüências para o futuro, precisava vê-la, precisava conversar com ela a sós, precisava dela.

_if I could fall into the sky  
(se eu pudesse entrar no céu)  
do you think time would pass me by  
(Você pensa que o tempo passaria por mim?)  
__oh, cuz you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
(Porque você sabe que eu caminharia mil milhas)  
if I could just see you...  
__(Se eu pudesse apenas te ver...)  
if I could just see you tonight  
(Se eu pudesse apenas te ver esta noite)_

Ele continuava ali, estatelado no chão, um aperto no coração, uma saudade, um medo, uma solidão, uma dúvida, todos esses sentimentos misturados, misturados com o mais perigo dos sentimentos, aquele que pode ser pior que o ódio, pior que a ambição, que poucos sabem controlá-lo, é aquele que muitos conhecem pelo nome de: anemia. Sim isso explicaria o pálido do garoto! Só pode ser anemia. Era isso o que ele estava sentindo...

* * *

**Notas da dona da fic:**"Eu não tenho nada haver com a sanidade mental da Elis, o tanto que estou tentando ligar para o hospicio agora mesmo, mas não sei porque meu telefone está mudo... Rs... Agora falando sério... A Elis fez um ótimo trabalho, nunca imaginei que alguém fosse escrever uma fic de comédia tão legal com a minha song! ) Apesar de ainda estar chateada com o que ela fez com o tadinho do Sirius!"


	4. A Thousand Miles 2

**Vitima** A Thousand Miles (2)  
**Autora** GelerthMione

**Música** A Thousand Miles, Vanessa Carlton

_"Making my way downtown  
walking fast, faces passed  
and I'm homebound  
staring blankly ahead  
just making my way, making my way  
through the crowd"_

Lá estava Hermione, descendo as escadas da torre. Nunca havia corrido tanto na vida...Mas era por um bom motivo: Rony. A cada passo dado, parecia que estava mais longe. (vamos plagiar um pouco...) Ao fundo ouvia-se a música Kiss Me...ela continuava a descer a escada. Ela estava deslumbrante com aquele....TAPLOFT ...vestido longo. Talvez um pouco longo demais...Ela saiu rolando escada abaixo, cento e cinqüenta degraus para ser mais exata. Finalmente chegou ao ultimo degrau e AINDA VIVA, porem sem alguns dentes, toda descabelada, com a maquiagem borrada, com algumas unhas quebradas... Assim, ela foi atrás de seu amado. Não acreditava que tinha sido tão burra a ponto de ter deixado Rony passar, não acreditava que tinha sido tão burra a ponto de não perceber que precisava dele. E principalmente não acreditava que tinha deixado Neville dar os últimos retoques em seu vestido vermelho..."Bem pelo menos ninguém vai notar o sangue que esta caindo no vestido...Ainda bem que vim de vermelho! Mas ainda mato o Neville!"

_"and I need you  
and I miss you  
and now I wonder"_

Finalmente, chegou ao salão principal, os casais dançavam na pista, era o baile de inverno. Mione viu Rony dançando com Parvati Patil. "Que perua roubando o meu homem assim!!". Colin estava _lindíssima_ com o seu vestido longo de veludo roxo com detalhes em verde limão.

- Ok, ainda bem que pararam de dançar! - pensou ela.- Droga! - Parvati e Rony estavam indo para o jardim, Mione começou a correr

- Por Merlin o que Voldemort faz aqui e ainda de vestido?? - disse Harry quando ela esbarrou nele.

- Num Barry eu num sou eleu. Eu só sofrui um pequenio acidentio!

- Pequeno?? Se quebrar todos os dentes e falar como o Seu Creyson é um pequeno acidente então a partir de agora eu tenho um caso com Draco Malfoy!

- OBAAAAAAA! Finalmente né bofe resolveu notar essa loira espetacular que sempre foi apaixonada por você! – Draco ouviu essa última frase de Harry nem me pergunte como, só sei que a poderosa loira com o seu lindíssimo salto pink Ele me obrigou a dizer isso... já agarrou o nosso herói bem na 'poupança' e assim o arrastou para a pista de dança.

- HERMIONNNNEEEEE ME TIRA DESSA!! SOCORROOO! – Harry gritava e se debatia feito louco, mas não conseguia se soltar de Draco. A bicha é forte UIIII!

- Descupia Barry maiss tenhuu qui recuperai o tempio perdidio!!!!- soltou.

_"if I could fall into the sky  
do you think time would pass me by  
cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
if I could see you ... tonight"_

- Mioni??- Victor Krum estava no baile.

- O qui ocê istás fazendio aqui Victio? - disse ela, inquieta, olhando para o portão principal.

- Nossa Mione quando eu finalmente consigo falar como gente sem nenhum "R"a mais você me chega falando outro idioma no qual desconheço!. - disse Victor.

- Victio - disse Hermione já não agüentando mais. - Precisio ir!- deu um beijo na bochecha de Victio alias Victor que corou. meigo, não?

_"it's always times like these  
when I think of you  
and I wonder if you ever think of me  
cause everything's so wrong  
and I don't belong  
livin' in your precious memory  
cause I need you  
and I miss you  
and now I wonder"_

Partiu correndo de novo, o seu vestido já estava em trapos a garota estava parecendo uma mistura monstruosa de Batoré, Tiririca e Voldemort, mas ela nem ligava se estava assustando os outros ela só queria saber se Rony sentia o mesmo por ela, e mesmo que, não sentisse, oras, aquela era sua última chance, o último ano de Hogwarts.

- Cony! Esperia!- Rony virou o rosto, ele estava a procura de Cony mas não encontrou a garota. Depois de notar que aquele Chupa Cabra com fala de Seu Creyson era Hermione, Rony notou que a garota estava o chamando e não chamando Cony Yellow.

- pelia festia inteiria pario...- disse ela olhando pro chão, e respirando com dificuldade.

_"if I could fall into the sky  
do you think time would pass me by  
cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
if I could see you ... tonight"_

- Garota, tu bebeu?

- É, abria a boquia que ieu voiu vomitia.- disse Hermione, e por acaso Pavarti abriu a boca mesmo mas foi para fazer a expressão "ai-que-droga-eu-consigo-perder-meus-homens-até-pra-um-troço-desses!".

- Correu a festa inteira, para...?- decididamente Rony não queria ser bonzinho, apesar de no seu coração ainda haver amor. E como o amor é cego Rony nem notou o estado de Hermione.

- Ieu corrio a festia intiria paria dizeu qui ieu...- respirou fundo- paria dizeu qui ocê esquecieo o livrio de transfigurações no meu armátio, e segundia tem provia!E ocê sabe, segundia és amanhã...- não acreditava que tinha perdido a coragem

- Hã, sim... - Rony também estava decepcionado.

- Okiei, recadio dadio...Tchiiiauuuuu.- e foi embora, se odiando.

_"and I, I don't want to let you know  
I, I drown in your memory  
I, I don't want to let this go  
I, I don't ..."_

- E aí Mione? Beleza? - era Victor Krum, de novo. Agora Krum ficou tão bom em sua fala que já esta falando gírias!

- Ah, oiu...achio que ieu...- disse ela, segurando o choro.

- Mione - ele falou, fitando os olhos dela- eu gosto muito de você...- ele corou um pouco, Hermione se sentia péssima.- Quer namorar comigo? Aceita Hermione! Aceitaaaa!

- Victio...ieu gostio muitio de ocê tambéim...Mas,- ela deixou uma lágrima cair de seu rosto e a enxugou. - Victio, num voiu engania ocê. Ieu gostio de outia pessoia. Pô Mione! (

- E por quê você não namora essa pessoa? Excelente português...Excelente(!) rapaz...E a Hermione ainda da um fora nele!?

- Ieu achio que elia num gostia de mim, e ieu num tenhio corageio de falia isso à elia.

- Você é muito inteligente e bonita Mione, não tem como ninguém não gostar de você, e de que, adianta a vida se você não tentar? (Que Homem até perder com dignidade ele sabe!)

- É, achio que ocê tem razãio, mas decididamentio num irei fazedio isso hoje...quem sabio outio dia?

- Huumm...- disse Victor.- Pavarti vai ganhar de você.

- Comio ocê sabie?

- Como eu não iria saber?

Hermione e Victor riram...

_"makin' my way downtown  
walking fast  
faces pass and I'm homebound"_

- Pavarti, gostaria de dançar comigo?

- Sim! - Pavarti não ia deixar de dançar com uma pessoa tão famosa!

- Hã? Que isso? - Victor passara um bilhete para Rony.- 'Tenha noites de puro prazer na casa das quengas...'?

- Ops... Papel errado! – Krum agora lhe entregara o papel certo.

Rony subiu as escadarias de Hogwarts. Nunca havia corrido tanto na vida, mas era por um bom motivo: Hermione.

_"staring blankly ahead  
just makin' my way  
I'm makin' my way  
through the crowd  
and I still need you  
and I still miss you  
and now I wonder"_

- Vo..ocê?- disse Hermione.

- Sim, sou eu.

- Ieu tenhio umia coisia paria te conta...

- Não precisa...já sei.- os rostos dos dois se aproximaram.

_"if I could fall into the sky  
do you think time would pass us by  
cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
if I could see you ... tonight  
if I could fall into the sky  
do you think time would pass us by  
cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
if I could see you  
If i could hold you  
... tonight"_

- Eu também te amo...

- Con...

- Shuuuuu...

Finalmente aconteceu aquilo que tinha que acontecer: os dois se beijaram, e na opinião dos dois, correr valeu a pena. Bem digamos que só na opinião de Rony porque Hermione depois disso ficou uma semana na ala hospitalar...E infelizmente ela não conseguiu arrumar os seus dentes o que fez ela continuar a falar como Seu Creyson. "Pelo menos ela só tem o jeito de falar igual ao dele..." pensava Rony. Mas não se preocupem Hermione está ganhando muito dinheiro trabalhando como duble de Seu Creyson.  
Eu Agarantion ! ;)


	5. Draco Malfoy Quer Uma Namorada

**Vitima:** Draco Malfoy Quer Uma Namorada – Capítulo Sete  
**Autora:** Aline Malfoy

* * *

- Entra. - disse Draco abrindo a porta e dando passagem para a Gina passar.

- Nunca imaginaria que isso acontecesse comigo. - disse Gina, desviando o olhar de Draco.

- Sei que você teve três namorados antes de participar desse concurso. Quero saber o porque de você ter terminado com eles.

- Bem... - Gina ficou séria, era doloroso para a garota ter que lembrar de momentos tão ruins. – Eu terminei com Harry, porque ele não é nem um pouco romântico.

- Você só reparou isso depois de um ano de namoro?! Conte-me porque você deu um tapa na cara do Potter? Há tempos eu quero saber isso! - Foi no finalzinho do baile...

**FLASBACK**  
"Harry as Esquisitonas estão tocando a nossa música!". 

"Hã?"

"Lembra Harry, a exatamente um ano, dançamos essa música e nos beijamos pela primeira vez! Oh. Harry, vamos dançar!

"O que?"

"A nossa música tá lembrado?"

"NÃO CONSIGO OUVIR NADA COM ESTA PORCARIA DE MÚSICA!"

**FIM DE FLASBACK**  
- Depois disso eu dei-lhe um tapa e terminei.

- Nossa!

- É eu sei que falta de romantismo do Harry esquecer a nossa música! Que insensível não?

- Não, não. O "nossa" que eu falei foi porque eu também acho as músicas das Esquisitonas uma porcaria! Harry e eu temos a mesma opinião...Nossa!

"Meninos. Hunf!" - Gina pensou.

- Posso continuar?

- Claro.

- Depois do Harry namorei o Colin. Ele voltou a falar comigo assim que soube que terminei com Harry. Digo "voltou" pois quando comecei a namorar Harry, Colin parou de falar comigo. Ele começou a me ignorar, a falar coisas absurdas sobre mim...Só depois de um bom tempo eu descobri que Colin fazia isso por ciúmes...

- Weasley você é péssima pra notar as coisas! – Draco a interrompeu – Então Colin estava com ciúmes de 

- Não! Colin estava com ciúmes do Harry, não de mim! – Gina deu um longo suspiro – E eu nem percebi.

"Pra variar um pouco não Weasley?"

- Sempre soube que o Colin sentia algo a mais pelo Potter algo além de admiração. Mas se Colin gostava, ou gosta tanto faz, do Potter porque ele namorou você?

- Colin me usou. Ele com o seu jeitinho tímido, seus olhos brilhantes, sua calça apertadinha...

- Gina, sem detalhes sim. Não tenho o dia todo!

- O que eu queria dizer é que Colin me conquistou. Depois de quase duas semanas que eu tinha terminado com Harry, Colin me pediu em namoro. Não entendia o porque , mas Colin sempre fazia perguntas de quando eu e Harry namorávamos. Queria saber que tipo de carinhos Harry gostava, o que o deixava completamente louco e queria que eu fizesse nele o que fazia em Harry...Então aconteceu – mais um suspiro longo – Entrei na sala comunal e vi Colin e Harry aos beijos! E foi assim que meu namoro de dezoito dias chegou ao fim.

- Espera! Então Creenvey só estava querendo dicas para conquistar o Potter?

- Exatamente. – disse Gina infeliz.

- Uau! Que mundo louco! E eles estão namorando?

- Não. Colin traiu Harry, alguns dias depois, com um garoto da Lufa-Lufa. Acho que Colin percebeu o quanto Harry não leva jeito para relacionamentos... O que sei foi que Harry demorou a se acostumar a viver sem o Colin...

- E Longbottom? Porque você terminou com ele?

- Terminei com ele por causa de sua péssima memória.

- Como assim?! Draco levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Depois de aproximadamente uma semana de namoro, eu estava perto do lado quando Neville veio me apresentar a sua namorada. Uma garota da Corvinal...

**FLASBACK**

"Mas Neville eu é quem sou sua namorada!"

"Ah então era isso! – Neville tirou o seu lembrol do bolso que estava num vermelho sangue – Eu esqueci que namorava você! – Assim que ele terminou de falar seu lembrol voltou a cor normal mostrando que o garoto se lembrará".

**FIM DE FLASHBACK**

- Então eu o joguei no Lago.

- Nossa Weasley, sua vida amorosa não é nada boa. – Draco não conseguiu esconder seu sorriso.

- Obrigada por me lembrar!

- Percebi que você é um pouco vingativa. Deu um tapa em Harry, jogou Longbottom no lago...Mas não fez nada contra Creevey. Porque isso?

- Como assim não fiz?! Claro que fiz! Fui eu quem o apresentou ao garoto da Lufa-Lufa. Além de eu fazer Harry sofrer ainda apresentei Colin ao maior canalha gay de Hogwarts. Ele usou Colin assim como Colin me usou...Que dizer não exatamente... Na verdade o garoto só quis levá-lo pra cama. – Gina tinha um sorriso mal em seus lábios.

Um longo silencio teve e foi Draco que o cortou:

- Vamos mudar um pouco de assunto. Vamos falar sobre o concurso. Seu irmão sabe?

- Sabe sim. Mas ele não deu muita importância, pois ele sabe que você não é homem.

- Como é? - perguntou Draco, se aproximando perigosamente de Gina.

- Bom, ele disse que você não era homem e que não podia fazer nada comigo.

- Ele vai ver só...

- O que você pretende fazer? Draco?

- Você me chamou de Draco? - perguntou Draco.

- Não imagina! Eu te chamei de Renata! É claro que foi Draco. - disse Gina já imaginando ele a tomar em seus braços e a beijar.

- Grande porcaria, Weasley. Vamos fazer alguma coisa, e quando der 9:00 horas vamos lá na sala comunal da Grifinória.

- Ah, sim claro e depois da Grifinória eu irei dar uma volta na sala Comunal da Sonserina... - Gina falava em tom irônico - Draco o que acontece? Você bateu a cabeça antes desse encontro ou o que? Nem você nem eu podemos entrar na sala comunal das outras casas...! Mas o que você faria se fosse a Grifinória?

- Mostrar para o seu irmão que eu sou muito homem. - disse Draco se aproximando de Gina e a olhando com um olhar malicioso.

- Fazendo...o... que? - perguntou Gina.

- Isso. - disse Draco, a puxando para mais perto de si e a beijando.

Gina esperneou, tentou gritar, se soltar. Tudo em vão, Draco era mais forte que ela. Sendo, que se entregou totalmente ao beijo. Ela não poderia deixar seu primeiro beijo em uma lembrança como aquela.

Draco cada vez mais puxava Gina contra si, que agora já estava se empolgando com o beijo.

- Lembra, que você escreveu uma vez, dizendo que faria tudo que eu quisesse? - perguntou Draco, por incrível que pareça, ofegante.

- Lembro. - respondeu Gina, completamente tonta, como se acabasse de tomar êxtase.

- Então. Porque você não deita naquela cama, e eu já vou lá!

- Sai Draco, nunca. - disse Gina o empurrando.

"Essa vai ser minha namorada" - pensou Draco. Pra logo em seguida pensar: "Valeu hein Aline, depois disse que a decisão ia ser minha".

- Então. Faz-me um carinho na nuca. - disse Draco manhoso. (aproveita Gina. Quem me dera que ele dissesse isso pra mim)

Gina fez o que Draco pediu, acariciou a nuca dele, e depois, voltaram a se beijar.

- Então, Draco. Já decidiu, com quem você vai ficar? - perguntei eu, depois dos dois encontros.

- Sim. Eu fico comigo. - disse Draco sério.

- O que?! – Perguntaram Gina e Pansy ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu tentei me enganar.Tentei esquecer-me, mas é impossível. A verdade é que eu estou apaixonado por mim.

0; - Mas Draco isso é LOUCURA! – Gina ao notar que Draco falava a verdade ficou irritadíssima.

- Eu sei disso...! Estou loucamente apaixonado por um homem! Quer loucura maior?...Não consigo acreditar que todos em Hogwarts estavam certos a meu respeito: sou homossexual.

- Oh, Merlim dei-me paciência... – Gina estava tentando se controlar antes que começasse a bater no garoto - Draco me diga, como você pode estar apaixonado por você?

- Essa eu também estou louca para saber. - Finalmente Pansy se intrometeu na conversa.

- Bem...Eu sempre gostei de mim, desde que era uma criança ficava me admirando nos quadros... Aqueles olhos azuis sempre me encarando...lindos! Mas depois de um tempo, exatamente há seis meses atrás, eu me vi com outros olhos...

- Draco, depois da tarde que tivemos. Você não pode fazer isso comigo. - Pansy protestou.

- Posso sim, tanto que já fiz. Tirem-na daqui. - disse Draco com desdém.

Depois de uma luta infernal, chutes na parede, tapas em Crabbe e Goyle. Pansy foi tirada da sala.

- Bem... - Gina foi quem acabou com o silencio. Olhou Draco e sentiu pena, o louro estava quase chorando! Nunca ninguém viu ele chorar " Ele deve estar apaixonado mesmo não?" – Continue, por favor.

- Eu estava no banheiro escovando meus dentes quando vi que ele estava me encarando. Dessa vez não foi como das outras vezes, foi diferente! Fiquei o olhando nos olhos por ele era bonito! E estava sem a camisa...eu simplesmente não resisti e me apaixonei. Desde então só penso nele...

- Então foi por isso que você inventou esse concurso estúpido? Pra ver se, se esquecia? Oh, que pergunta foi esta Gina? Que coisa mais sem sentido! – "Sem sentido é esse louco que está apaixonado por si próprio" , uma voz em sua mente lhe respondeu.

- Sim...Mais ou menos isso. Mas só consegui descobrir o quanto gay eu sou...E o pior é que acho que ele não gosta de mim!

- Oras seu...! - Gina começou a bater em Draco. – Seu filho da p, vagabundo, ordinário, cachorro...!

- Como é!? – Draco ficou furioso e a trancou no armário.

- Ninguém fala mal do homem que eu amo!

* * *

- Espero que sejam felizes. - disse eu sinceramente. (Ela se referia a Draco e ao...hummm...Draco...eheheh) 

- Se manda daqui. Antes que eu te espanco. - disse Draco.

- Só não apago esse capitulo e escrevo outro, porque tenho que fazer o trabalho de publicidade.

- Ta bom. Desculpa. Sinceramente, foi legal participar da fic. E gostei de conhecer a Gina. Ela foi a única que entendeu os meus sentimentos.- disse Draco dei um beijo tapa no armário que estava se mexendo. - O que você pretende fazer, depois dessa?

- Depois de terminar meu lindo trabalho. Pretendo me infiltrar em Hogwarts, e começar a trabalhar em uma coisa inovadora.

- No que? - perguntaram Draco e Gina juntos.

- Surpresa. - respondi.

* * *

**FIM**

Espero que você tenha gostado de ler essa "fic", tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-la.


End file.
